youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
Gigguk
Garnt Maneetapho '''(born ), better known online as '''Gigguk, is an English YouTube anime reviewer mostly known for (as he describes) "fast-paced satirical anime reviews in a British accent." As well as reviews he also talks about rants going around the anime community. He has a critical view on most anime but can also see the positives, as well as making fun of things he dislikes in the anime. As of 2016, he quit his full-time job and opened up a Patreon campaign in order to attempt to make videos full time because that's what he enjoys doing the most. Friends # HoldenReviews (Holden) # Glass Reflection (Tristan) # xDisturbedJeans (Jeanne) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # BakaShift (Alain) # Ninouh (Jimi) # 42's Anime Reviews (Sarah) # Digibro (Conrad) # Full Circle Reviews (Kenneth) # Fiction Reviews (Connor) # FightingforNippon (Doctor Dazza) # HappiLeeErin (Erin) # LouTalksAnime (Lou) # PressHeartToContinue (Dodger) # YokuramaGameTalk (Yokurama) # SICnanigans (Sooin) # PSOHBMedia (Klaus) # The Anime Man (Joey) History Gigguk first created his channel back on May 4, 2006, but didn't create his first anime review until sometime during 2009 (as a way to procrastinate from revising for math exams), which was a review of Bleach. An anonymous user managed to hack into Gigguk's account and delete some of his older videos, so they were eventually reuploaded back to YouTube in 2011. Gigguk has stated that his biggest inspiration is that of the game reviewer Yahtzee, although he thinks that he's evolved as a reviewer to stand apart from Yahtzee since he hasn't watched him in years. Gigguk is one of the founding members of the defunct anime podcast known as PodTaku along with Arkada, Holden, and Jeanne, as well as one of only three original members remaining after Jeanne left, not to mention one of the founding members of PodTaku's sister podcast known as J-Taku. Since then, Gigguk had hardly made any new videos due to having a full-time job at the BBC, which is a British news outlet and hasn't done an actual review in well over a year. But nowadays, he makes a video at least every week or two since he quit his original full-time job and created a Patreon page in order to try and make YouTube videos full time. Subscriber Milestones #1 million subscribers - December 30, 2017 #2 million subscribers - November, 2019 Series Yearly/Seasonal Anime Discussions Top Lists These are a series of top lists of specific subjects regarding anime. He's only done one of these so far, which is called Top 20 Epically Cool Anime Characters. AMVs Gigguk has dabbled in making AVMs in the past. His most prominent AMV was an Evangelion, Rahxephon, and Paranoia Agent AMV called Reflections of Despair. AZ Rants AZ Rants is a segment where he takes a less structured and humorous approach to look at any topic that crosses his mind regarding the subject of anime and manga. It contains his raw, biased opinions and is for the purpose of creating debates and/or discussions, so it shouldn't be taken too seriously. EvAbridged EvAbridged is abridged series for the anime series Neon Genesis Evangelion created and voiced by Gigguk, Jeanne, Holden, and Arkada. Anime Zone Reviews The most common and most popular show on his channel is his Anime Zone Reviews, in which he takes an anime series or movie and gives it a rather comedic review, while still providing the necessary information and critique to actually call it a review. AZ Reactions AZ Reactions to anime are done in two forms: either he'll take the first 1, 2, or 3 episodes of a series and give his first impressions, or he'll take a random episode of a series and explain his thoughts on it, always of series that are still ongoing. Anime in Minutes How to Anime Other Patreon Gigguk's Patreon Introduction Hi, I'm Gigguk and I quit my job to make dank anime videos. I'm an idiot. Yes, I'm just a dumb guy who loves making videos about anime, so much so I'm attempting to make this my full-time job because I really love doing this. If I can raise around $2500/month I can make this a reality, if not then I'll have to return to my old career path after around 6-12 months when my savings for this little venture runs out. I'm just a guy shooting for my dreams and could use a little help to get there. I set this page up so I can continue to do what I'm doing but don't plan on stopping there. I have many big ideas I'd like to do and I want to be able to work on bigger projects that I would be unable to accomplish myself and really push this anime community further, so any money I make that doesn't go towards my living costs I'd like to reinvest into bigger and better content. If you'd like to support me on this journey I'm taking then I will be eternally grateful to you, and if not then I appreciate the time you've taken to read this anyways. Reward Goals #Pledge $1 or more per month ##'Eternal Gratitude': This includes a massive hug if I see you in person. #Pledge $2 or more per month ##'Monthly Giveaway:'Every month I will be giving away some anime figurines/merchandise that I have to one of my patrons. At this reward tier you will be entered into the draw for the giveaway, and if you are chosen I'll cover the shipping costs wherever you are in the world. Keep an eye out on the feed to see what I am giving away every month! #Pledge $3 or more per month ##'Patreon Only Feed: '''I don't really update my social media much on what I'm working on so I'll put in extra work to make this feed a Newsletter/Blog type thing. Any project updates and funny stories I have when making new videos I'll put in here, and also any life updates if anyone cares about them. Previous rewards also included. ###''BONUS REWARD: If I ever need to run a poll to decide on future video topics you will have voting rights! #Pledge $5 or more per month ##'Access to all Scripts + Scrapped Ideas: '''At this tier you will have access to all the scripts I've made (as long as I can find them) along with any scripts for reviews and parodies that I have scrapped with no interest in reviving. This includes my infamous "Part 2 of Big 3 Rant" (Which is best, Naruto, Bleach or One Piece?) script that I never released! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $10 or more per month ##'Access to Behind the Scenes + Bloopers: At this tier you will get access to any behind the scenes footage and blooper reels that I make! I will be making commentaries on big videos that I release so you can know all the inside details and stories to my inspirations and how they were made! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $20 or more per month ##'Credits in Video Description: '''Once a month your name will be credited in one of my reviews, rants or parodies. Maybe now you'll have a reason to read the video description! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $30 or more per month ##'Google Hangouts: 'I love meeting you guys, so much so that most of my close friends now are people I met who were fans of my content (none of them are fans anymore, they just think I'm a dick.) I would get to know all if you if I could, but there are so many of you now! At this tier I'll be doing a monthly Google Hangouts where I'll be able to get to know a few of you personally, maybe we'll hangout and talk or maybe we'll chill and watch some anime. Not that I ever want to put a price on hanging out if you see me in person, but I can only be at so many places at once! Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $50 or more per month ##'On Camera Shout-Out: 'Once a month I will give you a shout-out at the end of one of my videos. Of course I can't spend half of every video shouting out names so places for this are limited. Previous rewards also included. #Pledge $100 or more per month ##'Personal Consultation: '''I've been making YouTube videos for nearly a decade now, and I've gained a lot of experience for making various content, managing Podcasts and group Parodies, building an audience, and also real working experience managing projects for the BBC. At this tier I will spend at least 45 mins a month helping you however you need, whether it be one on one tutorials on video making to overall advice on how you can improve your personal content and grow an audience. Of course this is not limited to YouTube you may use my knowledge however you wish! Stretch Goals #$1,500 per month (REACHED) ##I'll be earning as much as a part time worker and will be guaranteed able to support myself for at least a year before returning to a full time career job. #$2,500 per month (REACHED) ##Quitting my job was a successful life decision and I'll be able to continue doing this as my job once my savings run out #$3,500 per month (REACHED) ##I'll be able to hire a full time editor to help me pump out smaller projects at a faster schedule. This includes reviews, rants and small parodies (such as Anime in Minutes) #$4,500 per month (REACHED) ##Might aswell put another small goal before being able to spend all the dosh on bigger projects. At this goal I'll start a monthly anime Podcast/Livestream similar to the Patreon launch stream. Most likely it'll be the people I'll be working with on the bigger projects on my next goal. #$6,000 per month (NOT REACHED) ##At this goal I can get the equipment I need and increase the team I have to pursue bigger projects without affecting the release schedule of smaller projects. If we get close to this goal amount I will release the projects I have in mind, and the personnel needed to work on them. #$10,000 per month (NOT REACHED) ##I could start looking towards some office space. Sounds like a crazy idea now, but a man can dream. Podcasts PodTaku Gigguk was one of the four creators of the now-defunct podcast PodTaku, along with Arkada from Glass Reflection, Jeanne from Anime Appraisal, and Holden from HoldenReviews. Episodes #A Goodbye to PodTaku #PodTaku Episode 44: Be Kind Rewind #PodTaku Episode 43: Sports Anime & Yaoi w/Thalializette #PodTaku Episode 42: Tiger and Money w/Mike Oliveras #PodTaku Episode 41: Limited Budget Works #PodTaku Episode 40: Romance Anime Discussion #PodTaku Episode 39: The Era of Manservice w/BaronJ #PodTaku Episode 38: Animation Studio Hierarchy #PodTaku Episode 37: The Time Skip Episode #PodTaku Episode 36: The Evolution of Dubbing #PodTaku Vlog 2 – Anime Central 2014 Panel (Second Impact) #PodTaku Episode 35: Sequels – The (not so) Final Frontier #PodTaku Vlog 1 – Anime Central 2014 #PodTaku Episode 34: The Real Con Blues #PodTaku Episode 33: ACEN – The Final Countdown #PodTaku Episode 32: Low Quality Bait #PodTaku Episode 31: The Garden of Akiyuki Shinbo #PodTaku Episode 30: DO YOU EVEN CIRCLE!? #PodTaku Episode 29: We've Found You Waiting in the Summer #PodTaku Episode 28: Christmas Special 2013 #PodTaku Episode 27: Combustion of the Jean Encyclopedia #PodTaku Episode 26: It's Dandy Time! #PodTaku Episode 25: ATaku on Hybu #PodTaku Episode 24: Samurai Champloo ft. Ninouh #PodTaku Episode 23: I Am Jack's Heavenly Feel #PodTaku Episode 22: Family Friendly Beastiality #PodTaku Live 1 #PodTaku Episode 21w: Lie Free and Mind the Gap #PodTaku Episode 20: IT'S A GUNDAM #PodTaku Episode 19: Holden's Gonna Do Some Holding #PodTaku Episode 18: Kill Witches, Get Bitches #PodTaku Episode 17: Attack on Shit #PodTaku Episode 16: ROW ROW Fight Da Spoilahs! #PodTaku Episode 15: The Void #PodTaku Episode 14: The Drunk Cast #PodTaku Episode 13: Purgatory, Conventions, and the West #PodTaku Episode 12: The Mathematics of Moe #PodTaku Episode 11: Holden and Gigguk's Bizarre Adventure #PodTaku Episode 10: OBJECTION! Jeanne Fights All #PodTaku Episode 9: Fate/Taku The Holy Dub War #PodTaku Episode 8: The Disappearance of Arkada Suzumiya #PodTaku Episode 7: The Podcast that Leapt Through Time #PodTaku Episode 6: PodTAku Episode 5: The Christmas Special with Arkada, Gigguk, Jeanne, and Ho-Ho-Holden #PodTaku Episode 4: IT'S SHIT! #PodTaku Episode 3.33: Super Spontaneous Spoilerfic EVA Discussion #PodTaku Episode 3: This is (Not) a Podcast #PodTaku Episode 2: Dubs, Subs, and Homosexual Inclines #PodTaku Episode 1: Brain Food for the Average Otaku #PodTaku Episode 0: The Holden Encyclopedia J-Taku J-Taku was a defunct side Podcast alongside PodTaku, where they could stay on topic and discuss more specific topics regarding anime and the anime industry. It went under not too long before PodTaku. Episodes #J-Taku Episode 21: The Naruto Discussion #J-Taku Episode 20: Aldnoah.Zero Discussion #Top 10 J-Taku Moments #J-Taku Episode 19: Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 2 #J-Taku Episode 18: Fall 2014 Season Chart Discussion Part 1 #J-Taku Episode 16: The Convention Survival Guide #J-Taku Episode 15: Summer 2014 Discussion Part 2 #J-Taku Episode 14: Summer 2014 Discussion Part 1 #J-Taku Episode 13: Kill la Kill Series Discussion #J-Taku Episode 11: Character Archetypes – Tsunderes, Yanderes, all the Deres #J-Taku Episode 9: Long Anime – Are They Necessary? #J-Taku Episode 8: MenTaku – Hentai, Sex, and Women #J-Taku Episode 7: Soundtracks, Cowboy Bebop, and Samurai Champloo #J-Taku Episode 3: RWBY Discussion #J-Taku Extra: Google+ Ruins YouTube Comments! #J-Taku Episode 2: Evangelion 3.33 Discussion #J-Taku Episode 1: Kill la Kill Episode 1 Discussion Mangapod Gigguk has made guest appearances on the podcast Mangapod before. Episodes #MangaPod Book Club Episode 131: Barakamon (Volumes 1-3 and Chapters 1-26) #MangaPod Book Club Episode 152: Sweet Guy (Chapters 1 - 32) ft. Gigguk! The Weekly Weebcast Episodes #HalloweebCast - Horror Anime Recommendations ft. Gigguk and Digibro #Just Talking with Anime YouTubers about Digibro's Drama for like Four Hours Oh God What Have We Done Controversy Over the years, Gigguk has received criticism from people in two particular areas. The first is that people have always called him, (and still kind of do to a certain extent), a Yahtzee ripoff, the game reviewer from the Escapist website; to refute this, Gigguk claims that he was at first, but he feels he's more honest nowadays since he hasn't actually watched any of Yahtzee's work in years. The second is that he does very little "reviewing" in his videos; the majority of his videos are comedic in nature, with a small bit of critique thrown in every so often. '''This page was created by Thedw11 on January 11, 2015. Category:Users that joined in 2006 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Anime YouTubers Category:YouTube Reviewers Category:Commentary YouTubers Category:One Million Subscribers Category:Two Million Subscribers Category:English YouTubers